


Puppy Love

by peggycarterislife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (yes i'm so very salty y'all have no idea), @the cw fucking fight me bitch, Anyways, Canon?, F/F, Forever, I WAS BULLIED INTO POSTING THIS, Nerds in Love, and the dog(s), and they have the house, and they love each other, but it's pretty fluffy, come ignore canon with me, i honestly don't know what this is, some kinda sauce?, they're married, this is the only thing these nerds wouldn't talk about, titles and tags and summaries can fuck off, what's canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggycarterislife/pseuds/peggycarterislife
Summary: puppies and christmas and fluff and married nerds





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> soooo should i be working on my secret santa prompts or another chapter of so it's you or preparing for the exam i have tomorrow? yes. totally. did i write this instead? you know i did. what is this? i have no fucking idea. it's honestly one huge mess (and i'm too fucking tired to do anything about it) but i hope y'all like it?? :D

She woke up at 4am that morning, and even though there was nothing she wanted to do more than cuddle with her wife- holy wow her wife- on their first Christmas morning in their new home, she knew that what she was about to do would be worth getting up and the warmth of their bed at the asscrack of dawn.

Careful not to wake Alex she slowly pulled her arm from under her wife’s head, and slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door- god they had a door now- behind her as quietly as she could. She didn’t turn on any lights as she padded to the bathroom in silence, where she pulled on the clothes she stashed in one of the cabinets before they went to bed last night so she wouldn’t wake Alex up.

After she brushed her teeth quickly, she made her way to the kitchen, tripping on the cord of fairy lights as she walked by the Christmas tree, cursing under her breath as she caught the tree before it could fall and wake up her sleeping wife.

She took a pen and a block of sticky notes and quickly scribbled a note for Alex on the top one, in case she didn’t make it back before Alex woke up. She grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door and checked if she had her wallet in the pocket of her leather jacket before she headed out the door, making sure to lock it as quietly as possible.

She made her way over to James’s place in record time since there was almost no cars so early in the morning. He was already waiting outside for her with a bright smile on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands when she pulled up in front of his apartment building.

“Morning Mags,” he greeted as he handed her one of the cups. Maggie took a sip right after she took it from James’s hand, humming when she felt the sweet hint of honey in her drink, her heart feeling so full because wow she had people who cared about her enough to know how she liked her coffee, she had a family now.

“Have I told you you’re my favorite person?” she asked as she placed the coffee in the cup holder in the center console.

“No,” James shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. “Because your favorite person is Alex.”

“True,” Maggie chuckled, pointing at James. “But you, my friend, are a very close second.”

James smiled sweetly, taking a sip of his coffee. “Well, shall we go get Gertrude before Alex wakes up?”

“I told you I’m not gonna let her ruin a puppy’s life,” Maggie shook her head. “All the puppies at the park would make fun of her.”

“That they would,” James nodded, chuckling.

~ ~ ~

They drove in mostly in silence, both of them not really awake yet, even though getting up this early was nothing new for them it seemed like their bodies just  _ knew _ they had a day off and could’ve been sleeping.

Maggie was incredibly grateful for how little cars there were on the road because they needed to get to the other side of the city and back, preferably before Alex woke up. It was a couple minutes after 5am when they pulled up in front of a nice little house with a pretty impressive garden in the front-and Maggie had to remind herself that she was here to pick up a puppy for Alex not to ask some stranger for gardening tips, even though she  _ really _ wanted to start her own garden ever since they moved into their new house-, Maggie double checked the address the guy she called with a few days ago had given her, before they knocked on the door.

As soon as she knocked a dog started barking inside, they could hear an old man’s voice shushing the dog before the door swung open, revealing an elderly man with grey hair, dressed in what Maggie assumed were pajamas, a bathrobe thrown over his shoulders.

“Good morning,” Maggie greeted, an uncertain smile on her face. “I’m-“

“Mrs. Danvers, yes, I’m Mr. Johnson, we spoke on the phone. Please, come in,” the old man smiled, opening the door wider so they could walk in. When they walked past the man Maggie noticed a husky sitting a few feet from the door, wagging his tail, trying to sniff them from where he was sat.

“Good boy,” Mr. Johnson said with a smile, pulling the dog’s attention to him. “Come here.” The dog stood up and walked over to him, sitting down by his side when he reached him, leaning his head against his leg. “Good boy, Pongo.”

Maggie smiled as she watched the dog close his eyes contently as Mr. Johnson rubbed behind his ears. “May I?” she asked, pointing to Pongo.

“Of course,” Mr. Johnson nodded with a smile.

Maggie crouched down in front of the dog, extending her hand in front of her so he could sniff it. “Hey buddy,” she smiled as the husky placed his chin into the hand he’d been sniffing, reaching her other hand to scratch behind his ear.

“You must be Mr. Danvers,” Mr. Johnson turned his attention to James, offering him a hand to shake. Maggie looked up at James with wide, panicked eyes.

“Oh, no,” James shook his head, shaking the old man’s hand. “My name’s Olsen, James Olsen.”

“The James Olsen?”

Jimmy chuckled, ducking his head shyly. “Yeah…”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Olsen, I’m a huge fan of your work!”

Maggie gave Pongo one last scratch behind the ear and finally got up, shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

“Won’t Mr. Danvers be jealous?” he asked Maggie with a playful grin and a cocked eyebrow.

“No,  _ Mrs _ . Danvers, has no reason to be jealous of my best friend,” she said and waited for the man’s reaction with bated breath.

“Oh,” the man breathed but the smile didn’t leave his face so Maggie let herself breath out a sigh of relief.

“She might be a bit angry she that didn’t figure out we had this whole thing planned out though,” James pointed out, and Maggie chuckled, knowing her wife would pretend to be angry about the fact that something had slipped through her secret agent super skills.

“That’s true…”

“Oh I’m sure she won’t be able to be angry for long once she sees the puppy,” Mr. Johnson said as she turned around, beckoning them to follow him. “Come on, let me show you the little guys.”

James squeezed Maggie’s shoulder reassuringly, giving her a warm smile before they both followed Mr. Johnson. Maggie nearly melted at the sight that greeted her in the room. Even though it was still early in morning two of the puppies were running around, chasing one another, and tumbling over when they tripped on their tiny legs. In the corner there was another grown husky lying on a blanket, straightening up when she saw them walk into the room, watching them carefully.

“This is Daisy and Cooper,” Mr. Johnson said, pointing to the puppies which were now trying to bite the other’s ear. “And that’s their mom, Luna. Oh, and that tiny one over there’s Maggie.”

Maggie looked over to where Mr. Johnson was pointing. She hadn’t noticed the little puppy that was curled up at the edge of the blanket, barely touching her mom’s tail. “Maggie?” she repeated, eyes wide.

“Yeah, we’ll probably have to keep her cause nobody wants her,” Mr. Johnson shrugged. “Not even her own mom…”

Maggie’s heart ached as she looked at the tiny form of the sleeping puppy, who was probably cold because she was shivering but didn’t dare move closer to her mother.

“She doesn’t even want to feed her. We’ve been doing it since day one.”

Maggie felt how James took a step closer and put one of his hands on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, and she willed herself not to cry.

“I’ll take her.”

“What?” Mr. Johnson turned around, looking at her with wide eyes.

“I said, I’ll take her. How much do you want for her?”

“You really want  _ her _ ?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

She was sure Alex was going to love the puppy.

~ ~ ~

Alex’s face fell when she woke up and didn’t find Maggie lying next to her. She was looking forward to Christmas morning cuddles with her wife in their new home, so she hoped Maggie had a good excuse for leaving her alone.

She stretched, hearing her back pop, as she glanced at the clock. It was 6.30am. Winn was supposed to come over with her surprise for Maggie in thirty minutes. She had asked Winn to help her instead of Kara because as bad as Winn was at keeping secrets, especially when it was Alex or Maggie trying to intimidate him into talking, Kara was even worse.

Getting him to agree to wake up so early on one of the very few days that he didn’t have to go to work took a lot less threatening that Alex had expected because ‘ _ I would do anything for my favorite couple, scary Danvers, no need to pull your index finger on me.’  _ And then Alex said ‘ _ And here I thought you’d do it cause we’re family Schott,”  _ and Winn launched himself at her, hugging her as tightly as humanly possible and Alex didn’t even care that the whole DEO could see her hugging someone that wasn’t Kara or her wife, because she knew how much having a family meant to her little brother, and she held him till he wiped away his tears-not stealthily at all- and pulled back himself, giving her a grateful smile.

She pulled her favorite Maggie’s hoodie on, the one from the academy Maggie went to, and walked over to the kitchen, fixing the lights on the tree on her way. She could imagine how Maggie tripped over the cord because she didn’t turn the light on, not wanting to wake her up, a leftover habit from their old apartment.

“Babe, McConell fucked up some paper work again. I’ll be back ASAP, I promise. I love you, forever!” she read the note written in Maggie’s loopy handwriting, feeling all warm and fuzzy when she noticed the little heart that Maggie had drawn into the corner of the sticky note.

She quickly made coffee and an omelet for two with some toasts, eating her portion as quickly as she could. There was a knock on the door right after she had brushed her teeth. She ran to the front door, feeling like a kid as she slid across the hardwood floor in her fuzzy sock.

Checking it was really Winn through the peephole, she swung the door open, turning into a mush when she saw the golden retriever puppy asleep in Winn’s arms. She got the puppy two days ago and was really proud that Maggie didn’t suspect anything but she honestly couldn’t wait for their newest family member to come home.

“Aww, you really like uncle Winn, don’t you Trudie?”

“You know Maggie’s gonna kill you for naming her Gertrude,” Winn whispered as he walked into the house.

“Nah, she loves me too much,” Alex shrugged.

“Her things are in my car and I would totally grab them but,” Winn shrugged, looking at the sleeping puppy in his arms.

“Yeah, I’ll go get them,” said Alex, slipping on her boots. “Wait, how did you not wake her up when you took her out of the car?”

Winn looked at the ground sheepishly, scuffing his shoe on the floor, as he mumbled something.

“What was that, Schott?”

“I let her sit in my lap, okay?” Winn said a little louder, not really meeting Alex’s eyes.

“You did what?”

“She’s just too adorable!” Winn whisper-yelled as he finally looked up. “I couldn’t resist her!”

“Jesus Christ, Winslow,” Alex shook her head as she headed to Winn’s car to get Gertrude’s things.

“Don’t forget her stuffed monkey! She loves her stuffed monkey!”

~ ~ ~

“Alex is gonna love her,” James said as he stroked the puppy that was sitting in his lap contently.

“You think so?”

“I know so,” he said and Maggie didn’t have to look over to know he was looking at her with that tender smile on his face.

“You think Kara and Lena will be okay if we bring her to the dinner tonight? Cause I don’t really wanna leave her alone for so long on her first day with us.”

“I think Kara won’t let you leave,” James chuckled. “I mean, look how adorable she is.”

Maggie glanced over as she stopped at the red light, watching as the tiny puppy tried to look out of the window but slipped and fell back, James catching her swiftly.

She reached over, scratching her behind one tiny ear. “We’ll need to come up with a new name for you, little one.”

“What about Gertrude?” James offered with a grin on his face.

“Jesus Olsen,” Maggie gasped, covering the puppy’s ears with one hand. “Not in front of the child!”

Maggie was silent the rest of the drive to James’s place, listening to her friend who was talking to the puppy, and thinking whether she should tell Alex the reason why she picked her. They had no secrets and Maggie always told her wife everything, but picking a dog just because she reminded Maggie of herself seemed just, well, stupid. Even though she knew Alex wouldn’t think it was stupid, knew that Alex always told her not to push down her feelings, to always talk about everything.

But getting all teary eyed because the smallest and the weakest puppy, named Maggie, was rejected by its parents and reminded Maggie of herself was just straight up pathetic. Even more so than the tantrum she threw three years ago on their first Valentine’s Day.

She dropped James off at his place and glanced at the clock, 6.30am, Alex should still be asleep. She tried to go as fast as she could but every time she sped up the little husky nearly fell off of the seat or slammed into the door so she slowed down, praying that Alex would still be asleep when she got home.  

~ ~ ~

Winn left as soon as he had shoveled down the breakfast Alex made for him- and pretended she didn’t see the tears in his eyes when she told him she  _ knew _ he didn’t eat breakfast and she wouldn’t let him leave until he ate something, still not used to having someone care about him that much even though it had been years.

Now she was sitting on the ground in their living room, laughing as Gertrude try to pull the toy rope out of her hand but kept slipping on the floor, falling on her butt. She managed to get her to let go, pretending to throw it across the room as she hid it behind her back. The small puppy didn’t even budge, sitting down in front of Alex and tilting her head to the side adorably, as if she was asking her if she thought she was stupid.

“Smart girl, Gertrude,” Alex smiled as she patted her head, the puppy wagging its tail at Alex’s tone. She was about to throw the rope for real when she heard Maggie’s keys scrape the front door, scrambling to her feet as quickly as she could to catch the puppy, but the fuzzy socks she was wearing were no help at all because she slipped and fell, watching the golden retriever run to the door awkwardly, struggling not to slide across the floor. “Gertrude, no! Wait!”

She scrambled to her feet running after the puppy, catching her just before Maggie opened the door. Alex grinned at her wife sheepishly. “Surprise!”

Maggie just stood there, frozen on the spot, staring at her with wide eyes, and Alex’s stomach dropped. She thought Maggie wanted a dog. She  _ knew _ how much Maggie loved golden retrievers. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about it.

But then Maggie cleared her throat, pulling something from beneath her jacket, and, oh, “Yeah… surprise!”

Alex’s eyes teared up as Maggie held up the tiniest husky puppy she had ever seen, even though a huge smile split her face.

“You don’t like her do you?” Maggie asked, eyes wide. “Danvers, I’m not returning her. She’s already been rejected by her parents and the people I bought her from kept her in the same room as the dogs that didn’t like her. And I-“

“Maggie,” Alex cut off her wife’s rambling. “She’s perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Maggie let out a relieved sigh, giving her wife one of those perfect dimpled smiles. “This is why we talk about everything, isn’t it?” she chuckled as she glanced at Gertrude, who was now nibbling at Alex’s fingers.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “I’m not returning Trudie either,” she said clutching the puppy tighter to her chest.

“Trudie?”

“Gertrude.”

“Alex, no.”

“Alex, yes.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Maggie shook her head as they walked to the living room together.

Alex leaned closer to her, pecking her wife’s cheek with a huge grin because she won the Gertrude argument- which was easier than she’d thought it’d be, granted they’d been arguing about the name for almost three years now- and she knew Maggie wouldn’t shut up about it but she also knew her wife didn’t hate the name nearly as much as she pretended to. “That’s why you love me,” she said as she pulled back.

She put Gertrude on the ground, heading to the kitchen to make some disgusting double toasted bagels for her wife because she was sure Maggie didn’t eat breakfast.

“So what’s her name?” she asked as Maggie plopped down onto the couch, watching the puppies sniff each other cautiously.

“She doesn’t have one,” Maggie replied without looking up at her wife and Alex knew something was up.

She put the bagels into the toaster, walking over to Maggie and sitting next to her. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“Maggie.”

“Alex.”

“We’ve been together for almost three years, I think I know you pretty well by now, Mrs. Danvers.”

Her heart fluttered as Maggie looked up at her with that soft look in her eyes that was reserved just for Alex. “Do you now, Mrs. Danvers?”

“Hmm,” she nodded as she took Maggie’s left hand into hers, their wedding bands brushing against one another. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s stupid…”

“I’m sure it’s not.”

“The guy I bought her from said that they, uh, they called her Maggie,” she said, looking at the puppies that were now chasing each other around the living room.

“Oh,” Alex breathed, moving closer to her wife, as she looped her free arm around her shoulders, pulling Maggie closer. “Is that why you were so upset that she was rejected by her parents?” she asked carefully, her voice soft.

Maggie didn’t say anything, just buried her face in Alex’s shoulder and nodded silently.

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s not stupid at all.”

“I nearly lost it when the guy told me her name was Maggie and that she was rejected by all the dogs, Danvers. And if that’s not pathetic then I don’t know.”

“Don’t call my wife pathetic, Danvers,” Alex said, nudging Maggie with her shoulder.

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head as she pulled back, looking up at Alex. “Forget it, it’s stupid… Let’s just pick a name for her, okay?”

“Maggie,” Alex said, waiting for Maggie to look at her. “It’s not stupid. Your parents hurt you, your father rejected you more than once, and I’ll never forgive myself for pushing you into inviting him to our shower.”

“Alex-“

“Even my own mother told me what a horrible idea that was so…”

“She did?”

“Yep, wasn’t pretty,” Alex chuckled. “She really likes you, you know… The point is, it’s totally normal for you to react like that. Plus, look at how adorable she is, hell I wanna cry when I think about the fact that she was rejected.”

“God, I love you.”

“You too, forever,” Alex smiled as she leaned in to kiss her wife softly.

“Babe, as much as I love kissing you,” Maggie said as she pulled back,” I think my breakfast’s burning.”

She could hear Maggie laugh as she ran to the kitchen, cursing under her breath when she nearly tripped over Gertrude on her way, just to find two burnt bagels.

~ ~ ~

They were sitting on the couch, watching the newest members of their family run around, as they tried to pick a name for the little husky.

“Sadie,” Alex called out, waiting for the puppy to react, but the little husky didn’t even look at them.

“Bella,” Maggie suggested and Alex was incredibly relieved when the puppy didn’t react.

“You know how much I  _ hate _ Twilight, Sawyer,” she huffed earning herself a glare from her wife because ‘ _ It’s Danvers now, Danvers.’  _ And Alex couldn’t help herself but grin like a fool because ‘ _ It is, isn’t it.’ _ And then they just forgot about the puppies as they got lost in each other’s lips, Alex pulling Maggie into her lap, tangling her fingers in Maggie’s soft hair-god, she loved Maggie’s hair- pulling her as close as she could.

And she was about to tug Maggie’s shirt over her head when they heard a loud crash, quickly pulling away just to see that Gertrude had knocked off one of Maggie’s bonsai trees.

“Gertrude!” Alex scolded the puppy, frowning, as the puppy pulled its tail between her legs, as she tried to leave the room as stealthily as she could, the husky walking behind her, her tail wagging in the air.

“My favorite bonsai!”

“I’m sure we can fix-“ Alex cut herself off when she noticed the tiny husky bounding over to them. “What did we just say that got her attention?”

“I don’t know,” Maggie shrugged. “Maybe she just realized her sister is in trouble and wants to make sure her moms aren’t mad at her.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Alex shook her head as she patted Maggie’s thigh so her wife would get off of her, walking to the other side of the room.

“ _ What  _ are you doing?” Maggie frowned.

“I’m trying to figure out what it was that we just said that got her attention so we can finally figure out what to call her.”

“It’s not like Gertrude reacts to her name,” Maggie laughed. “We can call her whatever we want and she’ll learn it’s her name in time.”

“Gertrude totally knows what her name is.”

“Sure, babe.”

“What’d you say before she ran to us?”

“My favorite bonsai,” Maggie said and the puppy started wagging its tail harder, trying to jump up on Maggie’s lap.

“Okay,” Alex nodded, clearing her throat. “My,” she said, waiting for the puppy’s reaction, but she was now sitting in Maggie’s lap, licking her face, not paying any attention to Alex. “Favorite.” Still nothing.

“See? Come on, babe, let’s just google some name’s so we can-“

“Bonsai,” Alex said, her eyes going wild as the puppy stopped licking Maggie’s face and ran towards Alex, crashing into her legs as she slid across the floor.

“Oh my god,” Maggie laughed.

“You like that little one, don’t you?”

“Alex, no.”

“Oh, Alex, absolutely yes.”

“I’m not letting you traumatize both of our dogs.”

“Come on, you love bonsais.”

“Yes, Alex, the trees!”

“But look at her, she’s so small, just like a bonsai,” Alex said, crouching down to pick up the puppy.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, way.”

Alex walked over to her, sitting down with the puppy on her lap. “Okay now, Bonsai, tell your mama how much you love your name,” she said and the puppy started licking her face.

“What about… Bonnie?” Maggie suggested, pulling the puppie’s attention to her. “See she likes it.”

“Okay then, Bonnie it is,” Alex huffed.

“Perfect,” Maggie smiled, leaning over to peck her wife’s lips.

“You know I’m still gonna call her Bonsai though, right?”

“Yes and I hate you.”

“No, you love me.”

“That I do, forever.”

“Forever,” Alex repeated, leaning in to kiss her wife again, when she heard another loud crash. “Gertrude!” she groaned and heard the puppy run to them, jumping up on the sofa, between the two of them.

“See! She knows it’s her name!”

Maggie just shook her head, kissing the underside of Alex’s jaw as her wife scratched behind Gertrude’s ears, the puppy looking content and Maggie knew Alex wouldn’t scold her for whatever she just broke. She leaned her head against her wife’s shoulder, as the two puppies settled between them, looking like they had finally worn themselves out.

Neither of them moved to get up and clean the mess as they watched Bonnie get settled onto Gertrude, lying across Gertrude’s head but the latter didn’t seem to mind.

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Danvers,” Alex whispered when both of the puppies were asleep, breathing deeply, Bonnie kicking Gertrude in the face occasionally as she dreamed about something.

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Danvers,” Maggie smiled, kissing Alex’s shoulder, as she let her eyes close, Alex resting her head against Maggie’s. All four of them feeling safe, content, and home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are amazing! i always love to hear what y'all think so please, leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr, peggycarterislife


End file.
